


Star Jar

by GoldenStardust



Series: Klance Quote Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, But Screw That, Cute, Cute Concepts, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Good Lord, Guilty Keith (Voltron), High School AU, Hunk (Voltron) is a Genius, Hunk Shows Up Breifly, I Should be Writting My Other Stories, I don't know what else to write, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure why, It’s Mostly Lance and Keith, Lance’s (Voltron) P.O.V., M/M, Please Don't Expect This Again, Sad Keith (Voltron), Supportive Lance (Voltron), There's Literally only Three Characters in This, This is Actually Really Well-Written, This is Either Going to be Amazing or Completely Crash and Burn, fluffy fluff, i think, klance, this is really short, voltron high school au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenStardust/pseuds/GoldenStardust
Summary: The Star Jar was a simple concept, but Lance still prided himself with making it— even if it wasn't his idea to begin with. The Jar wasn't very full,—it never had been— and he wished more than anything that it was. A star for a smile, as he would say, but there weren't many smiles from the boyfriend in question, so there weren't many stars in the jar. Keith doesn't smile nearly enough, and Lance would know, seeing how empty his jar still was.Maybe one day he can help fill that jar to the top.





	Star Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Story Notes: I do not have depression! Keith does (in this story at least)! Please forgive any mistakes related to that!
> 
> Other Notes: So, this is the first story of a new series I'm starting, where I'm using a quote as inspiration for a Klance story. There'll be a lot of angst, trust me, probably mostly from Keith, because I like to see him suffer (I'm so sorry, Keith). 
> 
> I'll put the actual quote at the beginnig, then I'll let you see how I interperate it :)

_"if i could reach up and hold a star_

_for every time you made me smile,_

_the entire evening sky would be_

_in the palm of my hand."_

**—————**

 

Lance smiled a lot. 

This, along with making horrible jokes and his shameless flirting tendencies, was something he was known for. He could always be found having a shining smile plastered in his face wherever he went. Even when he was a child, he was by far one of the cheeriest kids any of his teachers had ever seen, although it did sometimes get in the way of the lessons at hand. 

His undying optimism blessed him with amazing social abilities and allowed him to make friends easily, especially in his younger years. He still kept in contact with many of them, even now that he was in his final year of highschool. One of which included his very best friend, Hunk Garett, who he had recently bought an apartment with. Graduation was only a few short months away, and the college they both got scholarships to was very close to the apartment. 

Although it had simmered down a tad since his pre-teen ages, Lance still had the same cheerfulness from before, along with his same signature smile that he always wore. This, understandably, made him friends in high school, even if most teenagers were overflowing with emo thoughts and angst at this point in life. 

It was that same enthusiasm that had gained him his very first boyfriend, Keith Kogane. 

Lance had had many girlfriends before, in elementary school, a few in middle school, and at least one for every year of high school. But this year, after a previous record of a one-sided rivalry (Keith _apparently_ hadn't been aware that they were supposed to be **brutal rivals** ), they eventually became friends. Pining ensued, and they confessed at some point, and now they were finally boyfriends. 

Now, don't get him wrong. Lance loved Keith, he really did. But, Keith... he... well, he was _inexperienced_ , for lack of a better word. Not that he minded or anything! Lance really couldn't blame Keith for being the way he was, after being abandoned as a child, going through the foster system for years until the Shirogane family _finally_ adopted him. When he was in foster care, a lot of things happened, and he never really got the love and attention that he needed, that he _deserved_ , which, the first time Lance heard it, broke his heart. It left Keith sort of clueless when it came to relationships of any type, and especially what to _do_ in a relationship. But, Lance, being the wonderful and caring boyfriend he is, was _more_ than willing to help teach him, especially when Keith would become all flustered and blushy when he wasn't sure what to do with himself. 

And, while Lance certainly did love Keith very much, there were defiantly things that he wished would happened more. 

Because, for as much as Lance seemed to smile, the mysterious Keith Kogane just couldn't seem to pick up on the habit. 

It actually happened so rarely, that whenever the said mulleted boy _did_ smile, Lance added a star into his Star Jar. 

The "Star Jar" was a simple concept, really, though he couldn't take all the credit for such a wonderful idea. It was actually Hunk that put the idea into his head, when Lance had been talking to him about his crush on Keith (again) before they’d became friends.

 

**—————**

 

 

_"It's so unfair!" Lance whined, squeezing his pillow close to his chest. "He doesn't even acknowledge me, while I'm over here dying a little every time I see him."_

_Hunk wasn't actually paying attention to Lance, instead working on a project for school. He was one of those students that actually did the work and projects for classes at reasonable times, somebody Lance was most defiantly not. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think?”_

_“Um, it is most certainly_ not _, thank you! I don’t get how you don’t see it, Hunk,” he huffed, loosening his grip on the pillow. “He shouldn’t even be allowed to be that adorable,_ _with his ugly mullet that I_ really _want to feel and play with, and that pale skin that would probably be super soft and amazing, and those_ stupid _purple eyes that I could swim in for **hours** —“_

 _“_ Lance _,” Hunk swiveled around on his chair to face the Cuban boy. “I love you, you know I do. But you need to get—a—grip. Honestly, if you keep this up, you’ll end up getting so loud that Keith’ll be able to hear.”_

 _Lance’s lower lip shot out, eyebrows riding close together. “But_ Hunk _! You don’t get it, you haven’t even seen his smile yet, with those stupidly amazing dimples and shining teeth—” Lance cut himself off, sucking in a deep breath. “It’s so sad, really. He hardly smiles at all. Or laughs. I barely ever get to see it.”_

_”If you’re that sad about it, why don’t you take a picture or something?” Hunk offered._

_Lance scoffed, looking at Hunk like he had three heads. “Yeah,_ right _, Hunk. Like I’m gonna try_ that _. That’s super weird, man. Like, what would I even tell him? ‘Hey, I really like your smile, so I’m just gonna snap a quick picture. Also, I’ve been pining over you for god knows how long. Alright, have a good day!’ Like, what? No way!”_

_“Then document it some other way! I don’t care, just something to make you stop complaining about it!”_

_”What would_ you _do, then?!”_

 _Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose, a grumble climbing it's way up his throat. “I’d write it down. I’d keep a collection of every time he smiled with me. I’d mark the calander whenever he smiled. I don’t know. I just need you to_ please _stop talking about this._ Please _.”_

_“Hunk, that... that’s...”_

_Much to Hunk’s delight, Lance went silent for a few moments, thinking about what he had said._

_Write it down._

_Keep a collection._

_”That... that’s actually a great idea! Thanks, Hunk!” He exclaimed, hopping off the bed and running out the door to his own dorm._

 

**———**

 

And thus, the Star Jar was born. 

Every time Keith would smile (which, for the record, was _way_ to little for Lance's liking), Lance would cut out a strip of colorful paper. He’d write down what made had made Keith smile, fold it into a tiny star, and put it in the jar. He’d even decorated the jar, too, adding stars on the outside with glitter and making a label for it. There was even a little slit in the cap that he’d put the stars through.

It always sat in the exact same place, on the right bedside table, where he could see it when he woke up each morning.

It did make him sad, however, to see how empty the jar was and how much time it took to add another star. Someone as pretty as Keith should really try to smile more, even if it was just for the people admiring him. Luckily, Lance had managed to fill that jar a little faster since he had started dating Keith.

But, even Lance, who had _created_ the jar, found it a little awkward when introducing said boy to the jar. It _was_ for him (kind of), so Lance had felt the need to show Keith once they were a couple, but what was he even supposed to say? 

 _‘Hey man, before we even properly knew each other, I've been staring at you from the back of class for, like, my entire time here, and recorded every time you smiled.’_ Yeah, that might come off a little weird  

Luckily, Keith was fine with the Star Jar concept, even if he didn't really understand it.

Actually, he had told Lance that he really didn't feel like he deserved it, for someone to care about him that much. The statement itself had broken Lance's heart— and that wasn't even including the way Keith acted. He was weird when it came to affection, always awkward and unknowing. His body would tense when Lance tried to hug him, his hand would always flinch away when he'd go to hold his hand, and Lance even had to ask to touch him. Well, he didn't have to, he just learned over time that Keith always needed a moment to prepare himself whenever Lance wanted to touch him. 

Eventually, Keith had felt comfortable enough to tell Lance about his insecurities and his depression, how he felt so guilty for having Lance all to himself when there were so many better people to care for him. He tried so hard to convince him, _multiple times_ , that he could do so much _better,_ that he deserved someone who could love him the way he loved Keith.

Unsurprisingly, Lance ignored his desperate attempts, insisting that he would only and forever love Keith, no matter what (which was true, by the way). 

Although Keith's attempts at making Lance reconsider his choice of partners was fruitless, it did help open his eyes to who he was dealing with.

He'd learned a lot about Keith after those conversations, like how he would go along with almost anything so he didn't seem like a burden to whomever he was with. Or, like how he was constantly battling with demons that flooded his mind, nearly drowning him with the harsh words they would yell at him every second of the day. He also mentioned that that's why he enjoyed piloting so much— he was so well-versed in anything he needed to know, everything was so memorized that he never doubted himself when in the air.  But his demons would never scream at him when in flight, even they seemed to know that Keith knew what he was doing. It made piloting his outlet of serenity for the day.

Lance always kept these small things in mind, and would always do things to maybe help prevent such occurrences. He'd always be sure to double and triple-check that Keith _actually_ wanted to do whatever they had planned, and wasn't just agreeing to agree. He'd always tell Keith how much he loved him, how he'd never, ever leave him, how he was never a problem and he always wanted to be around him. He wasn't actually sure if his cautious gestures and sweet words actually made an impact, but if it even had the slightest chance of keeping his boyfriend happy, then he'd continue doing anything. 

And soon enough, with the help of Lance, the Star Jar started to fill up.


End file.
